


Sometimes life doesn't give but actually throws them lemons at you

by shewhispersyourname



Series: Ereri One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Right?, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tiny bit of angst here and there, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turned out to be more angst than fluff tho, Wrong Number AU, because that's never been done before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhispersyourname/pseuds/shewhispersyourname
Summary: Eren gets drunk, starts a fight, spends the night at the police station and texts his professor. All in all, a typical Monday evening. Except for the fact, that said professor broke his heart. Which is why Eren got drunk. Oh boy.





	Sometimes life doesn't give but actually throws them lemons at you

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot? Why not! Not like I have uni assignments to turn in and I'm actually running out of time to write them. Un-betaed as usual. The poor grammar, as well as the typos, are mine and mine only. Wanna yell at me on tumblr? Please do.

Truth be told, this is not at all what Eren had in mind when he agreed to go out for a few drinks on a Monday evening. Some might ask why he went out, to begin with, considering that it was nowhere near Friday. He had classes the next morning and having a hangover was not going to impress his professor. Not that Eren wanted to impress his professor. Even if the man in question was drop-dead gorgeous and Eren was willing to sell his soul for one date with Levi Ackerman. 

Not that he thought about it, as he sat in his cell with a swollen eye and busted lip, all of this was Armin's fault. If Armin hasn't tried to cheer him up after Levi had turned him down, Eren wouldn't have agreed to go out in the first place. Had he stayed home, he wouldn't have gotten drunk and annoyed with the Horsefaced asshole and he wouldn't have punched said asshole. If the fight never happened, Eren would have been home by now, sitting in his bedroom and sulking like an adult, thank you very much.

So yeah. All in all, it was Armin's fault. 

The male was so caught up in his gloomy thoughts, that he didn't notice the police officer unlocking the holding cell until his unimpressed voice told him, that he is free to go home. Eren hurried up, not wanting to risk spending any more time than necessary here. His mother was going to kill him, and even if she didn't, Mikasa wasn't going to be as merciful. He took his belongings, as they were given to him by another officer and hurried out of the police station. He took his phone out, wanting to type a quick text to Armin.

**{Sent:} Finally out of the police station. Won't be able to make it to classes. Take some notes for me too, will ya? Thnx Armin.**

Eren put his phone away, the light from the screen was too painful thanks to both hangover and bruised eye. He took the bus back home and tried his best to sneak past his sister since he knew that his mother would be at work. His hand was reaching for his bedroom door when he heard someone walking behind him. With a groan, he turned around to look at his sister.

"What were you thinking, Eren? Armin phoned us in the middle of the night to tell us that you got arrested for fighting, as well as the fact that you don't want us going there to pick you up. Mom was worried sick. I had to beg her not to stay here and not drive down the station to stay with you all night." Mikasa didn't yell. Hell, she didn't even raise her voice and it somehow made him feel way worse. 

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper. It won't happen again." Eren told his sister, even though he knew that it was a promise he would most likely fail to keep. He was hotheaded and his sister's face told him that she knew what he was thinking even if Eren didn't voice it. 

They exchanged a few more words, as Mikasa gave him the chance to explain what happened before he was finally able to get in his room and throw himself on the bed. The boy was out cold in a few seconds and didn't wake up until later that day. When he did, he checked his phone to see if he had any messages from Armin. And he had a message, however, it wasn't from Armin. To his horror, Eren discovered that instead of texting his best friend, he had texted his professor this morning. But not any professor, oh no. He had texted Levi.

Out of all possible people, it just had to be him. 

_{Received} Why am I not surprised, that you managed to get yourself in trouble, shitty brat?_

_{Received} Your friend was informed that he would need to make two sets of notes today._

_{Received} You are welcome._

Eren wanted to scream. Or maybe jump out of his window. Or maybe move to Mexico. How about all three in that same order? He had never, ever felt more embarrassed in his entire life. He remembered that one time in kindergarten when he had accidentally spilt his juice on the front of his trousers and spent the day looking as if he had peed himself. For a long time, this memory was the pinnacle of what Eren found embarrassing. Not anymore. 

**{Sent:} Thank you, Professor Ackerman.**

**{Sent:} Also I wanted to apologize for texting you. It wasn't on purpose, I swear.**

The boy bit his lips as he stared at his phone. The older male was not going to replay, Eren was sure of it. Truthfully, he was surprised that Levi had texted him back in the first place. He put his phone down and grabbed some of his home clothes and a towel, running to the bathroom to have a quick shower and change out of his old clothes, as they were reeking of alcohol and other things Eren didn't want to think about. When he came back to the bedroom half an hour later, he was surprised to see the blue light on his phone blinking, an indicator that he had a notification.

_{Received:} I gathered that you didn't realize your mistake, because you called me Armin._

_{Received} Don't sweat it, brat. It's my job to look after you morons._

Eren tried not to think about the tightness in his chest. Nor about the way he wished that Levi had done all that because he cared about him, and not because he was a professor and this was his job. It was a horrible, horrible feeling and the boy wanted to sit down and cry.

He didn't text back. There was nothing he could say, not unless he wanted to look utterly pathetic. He put his phone down and ignored it for the rest of the day. Instead, he focused on apologizing to his mother for all the worry he caused, having something to eat and then doing some of his assignments. If both Carla and Mikasa found it weird that Eren was putting effort into studying, they didn't say a thing. Armin came over at some point, dropping the notes from their lessons for the day, but left soon after.

It was safe to say that Eren didn't get much sleep that night.

When he walked in class the next day, he didn't dare to look at Levi. He wasn't sure what made him more embarrassed - the fact that he was rejected or the whole 'texting the wrong number' thing. He wasn't willing to find out. The class was ablur, as he failed repeatedly to focus. His next class was with Professor Zoe, but he didn't feel any better while there. All in all, his day was a wreck and he couldn't stop thinking about Levi. 

"Are you okay, Eren?" Professor Zoe asked him after the lecture. "A little birdie told me that you confessed your crush to Professor Ackerman and he turned you down." She continued and Eren felt himself blush. "Because if that was true, I would have advised you to not give up. You see, a lot of people would try and seduce their professor for the sake of a good grade. I guess you have to show him that you are not trying to play him up." She patted Eren's head and smiled playfully. "Or maybe if you weren't his student, he might agree to give you a chance."

Her last words made Eren look up, eyes wide open with surprise. "No... It's..." Eren struggled to put his thoughts into words. "I understand why he turned me down. I understand that I'm his student. He is an accomplished person and I'm... Well, I don't even have a job and my grades are not exactly brilliant." Eren finally voiced what had been eating him since way before the whole confession episode. "I think that at this point if I change universities, it won't be because I wish for Levi to just look at me, see me and give me a chance. It would be because I don't want to trouble him and make him uncomfortable." 

Professor Zoe opened her mouth, then closed it. It looked as if she was trying to decide if the information she wanted to share was something Eren wanted to hear. In the end, she just patted his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. "I see." 

Eren spent the rest of the week at home. Somehow, he didn't feel like facing the world. His mother and sister kept casting him worried looks, but they respected his privacy and his painfully obvious need for some space. He got all of the important notes from Armin, who kept giving him weird looks. 

It was Friday evening when he felt his phone vibrating.

_{Received:} You do know that we look at attendance._

He stared at the text message, and before he could change his mind, he shot a quick reply, followed by a question.

**{Sent:} Sorry.**

**{Sent:} Would you have said yes, if I weren't your student?**

_{Received:} No._

**{Sent:} Oh...**

_{Received:} Ask me again once you graduate._

** {Sent:} Do you mean that? **

_{Received:} As I said, ask me again when you graduate._

Eren stared at his phone for a long, long time, a happy smile showing on his face. He could do that. He would wait two years, graduate and ask Levi out again. After all, stubbornness was one of his best traits.


End file.
